deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonathan100/Comic Book Power Rankings
http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/my-personal-comprehensive-scales.35679/ DISCLAIMER: I am not creating this article to spite VS. Battles Wiki. I am just creating an alternative way for tiering and ranking the power, speed, and broken superpowers, skills, and abilities of fictional characters. Tier -1: Indeterminate Tier -1: Indeterminate Level: Hyper-Infinite destructive capacity and transcendence of true Omnipresence. Indeterminate Level entities often transcend the concepts of true Omnipotence and true Omniscience, being so far beyond absolutely everything that any argument of their power is automatically rendered invalid. The power will also extend to every other trait of their being. The user's existence would break any form of physics, whether conceivable or inconceivable, such as metaphysics and 'pataphysics, as they are beyond every concept that could anchor them, even the concept of absolutely infinite power. Tier 0: Supreme Being Tier 0: Supreme Being Level/God Level/Supreme God Level/Supreme Deity Level/Monotheistic Deity Level/Ultimate Deity Level/Ultimate God Level/Ultimate Being Level/Absolute Being Level/Absolute Deity Level/Absolute God Level: Absolutely Infinite destructive capacity and true Omnipresence. Supreme Being Level entities often have (in-verse) true Omnipotence and true Omniscience, meaning that they are capable of performing the logically and even conceptually impossible, such as drawing square circles and creating stones so massive and heavy that they cannot lift them, then lifting them anyway. These beings are also boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and all other physical and metaphysical concepts on absolutely infinite levels. Tier 1: Nigh-Omnipotent Tier High 1-A: Living Tribunal True Body Level/Demiurgic Archangel Level: Omniverse Level+ destructive capacity and Omniversal Scale+ Nigh-Omnipresence. Living Tribunal True Body Level characters are often extremely powerful compared to Living Tribunal Manifestation Body Level characters, their Nigh-Omnipotent power by far exceeding the requirements for Living Tribunal Manifestation Body Level characters, and are recurrently almost equivalent to Supreme Being Level characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective works or series franchises, and/or some minor limitation.Living Tribunal True Body Level characters also often possess Omniversal Scale+ Nigh-Omniscience. 1-A: Living Tribunal Manifestation Body Level/Monitor Level: Omniverse Level destructive capacity and Omniversal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Living Tribunal Manifestation Body Level characters often have Omniverse Manipulation, transcendence of certain or all physical and metaphysical concepts on an Omniversal Scale, and the ability to create Multi-Eternity Level characters. Low 1-A: Omniversal Nigh-Omnipotent Level: Metaverse Level+ destructive capacity and Metaversal Scale+ Nigh-Omnipresence. Omniversal Nigh-Omnipotent Level characters often transcend certain or all physical and metaphysical concepts, such as spacetime, chaos and order, dualism, and the concepts of death and nonexistence, on a Metaversal Scale+. 1-B: Omni-Eternity Level/Omniversal Abstract Level/The Endless Level: Metaverse Level destructive capacity and Megaversal Scale+ to Metaversal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Omni-Eternity Level characters often have Metaversal Scale Concept Manipulation and Definition Manipulation. 1-C: Multiversal Nigh-Omnipotent Level: Megaverse Level+ destructive capacity and Megaversal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Multiversal Nigh-Omnipotent Level characters often have superpowers and abilities that can gradually threaten a metaverse. Tier 2: Abstract Tier/Anthropomorphic Personification Tier 2-A: Multi-Eternity Level/Multiversal Abstract Level/Fifth Dimensional Being Level: Megaverse Level destructive capacity and Small Multiversal Scale to Mathematical Multiversal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Multi-Eternity Level characters often have a metafictional component to their superpowers, skills, and abilities. 2-B: Universal Nigh-Omnipotent Level/Deity True Form Level: Mathematical Multiverse Level+ destructive capacity and High Universal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Universal Nigh-Omnipotent Level characters often have Mathematical Multiversal Scale+ Reality Warping, Spacetime Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation. 2-C: Abstract Level/Universal Abstract Level/Lord of Chaos and Order Level: Multiverse Level to Mathematical Multiverse Level destructive capacity and Universal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Universal Abstract Level characters often have Power Manifestation or Concept Physiology and the ability to create Celestial Level and Cosmic Cube Being Level characters. At this level and beyond, characters often become meta-dimensional beings, being completely abstract, conceptual, metaphysical, and trascendental, transcending physical spacetime, mathematical dimensions, and all concepts that exist within physical spacetime and mathematical dimensions, therefore possessing Concept Physiology by nature and transcending the concept of velocity in all of its forms (as velocity can only exist within physical spacetime and mathematical dimensions). Tier 3: Cosmic Entity Tier 3-A: Celestial Level/Demon Lord Level: Small Multiverse Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions to Low Universal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Celestial Level characters often have High Universal Scale+ to Small Multiversal Scale Reality Warping, the superpower to embody and manipulate multiple levels, degrees, cardinals, and/or ordinals of infinity, the ability to casually create effects that are Small Multiversal Scale to Mathematical Multiversal Scale, and the power to withstand High Universe Level attacks, superpowers, skills, and abilities in stride. 3-B: Cosmic Cube Being Level/Top Deity Avatar Level: Low Universe Level to High Universe Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions to Low Universal Scale Nigh-Omnipresence. Cosmic Cube Being Level characters often have Universal Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, and the ability to create effects that are Small Multiversal Scale to Mathematical Multiversal Scale. At this level and beyond, characters often become higher-dimensional beings, and thus often possess non-corporeality and immeasurable speed, along with immunity to physical, four-dimensional causality, transcendence of concepts bound to three-dimensional space, four-dimensional spacetime, or higher, and Dimensional Vision (just as three-dimensional beings can view the entirety of two-dimensional spaces, higher-dimensional beings can view the entirety of three-dimensional spaces). 3-C: High Skyfather Level/High Deity Avatar Level/Greater Deity Avatar Level: Galaxy Group Level to Nigh-Universe Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions. High Skyfather Level characters often have Causality Manipulation, the ability to create effects that are Low Universal Scale to High Universal Scale, Large Galactic Scale to Nigh-Universal Scale Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation, and Power Bestowal. Tier 4: Transcendent Being Tier 4-A: Mid Skyfather Level/Mid Deity Avatar Level/Intermediate Deity Avatar Level: Galaxy Level to Large Galaxy Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions. Mid Skyfather Level characters often have Spacetime Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Stellar Scale to Galactic Scale Reality Warping, psychic superpowers (such as Telepathy and Mental Manipulation) of at least Planetary Scale, Dimensional Creation, Dimensional Destruction, Dimensional Manipulation, and other broken superpowers and abilities. 4-B: Low Skyfather Level/Low Deity Avatar Level/Lesser Deity Avatar Level: Star Cluster Level to Small Galaxy Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions. Low Skyfather Level characters often have Planetary Scale to Stellar Scale Reality Warping, Life Creation, and a highly varied array of broken superpowers and abilities. 4-C: Transcendent Level/Ascendant Level: Planetary System Level+ to Star System Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL+ speed and/or reactions. Transcendent Level characters often have minor Reality Warping, a broken superpower or ability that only characters in a higher level can overcome, and a wide or large arsenal of highly varied and heavily potent superpowers and abilities. Tier 5: Herald Tier/Demigod Tier 5-A: High Herald Level/High Demigod Level: Small Star Level to Planetary System Level destructive capacity and Massively FTL speed and/or reactions. High Herald Level characters often have minor Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Mental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, some low degree of Time Manipulation, and a large amount of heavily potent superpowers and abilities. 5-B: Mid Herald Level/Mid Demigod Level: Planet Level+ to Brown Dwarf Level destructive capacity and FTL speed and/or reactions. Mid Herald Level characters often have Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, and a wide range of highly potent superpowers and abilities. 5-C: Low Herald Level/Low Demigod Level: Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level destructive capacity and massively hypersonic to relativistic speed and/or reactions. Low Herald Level characters often have the ability to survive in outer space and rather potent superpowers and abilities. Tier 6: Metahuman Tier/Superhuman Tier 6-A: High Metahuman Level/High Superhuman Level: Small Island Level to Large Continent Level destructive capacity and largely hypersonic speed and/or reactions. High Metahuman Level characters often have superpowers and abilities that make them Planetary Threats to an extent in some way, such as superpowers and abilities that are Life Wiping. 6-B: Mid Metahuman Level/Mid Superhuman Level: City Block Level to Large Mountain Level destructive capacity and hypersonic+ speed and/or reactions. Mid Metahuman Level characters often have superpowers and abilities that allow them to manipulate the battlefield or possess control of their environment. 6-C: Low Metahuman Level/Low Superhuman Level: Building Level to Large Building Level destructive capacity and speed and/or reactions. Tier 7: Street Tier 7-A: High Street Level: Small Building Level/Room Level destructive capacity and supersonic speed and/or reactions. High Street Level characters often have incredibly powerful and very dangerous weaponry. 7-B: Mid Street Level: Wall Level destructive capacity and superhuman speed or reactions. Mid Street Level characters often have lots of weaponry. 7-C: Low Street Level: Peak Human Level destructive capacity and peak human speed. Category:Blog posts